Adopting A Monster
by lovemeifyoudare
Summary: Nowaki wants to give everything that Hiroki could ever want even if it means adopting a child of their own. Needless to say, it was probably the worst decision that he'd made in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Adoption**

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica unfortunately. :(

Nowaki found himself staring at his beloved Hiro-san for what felt like forever. He looked so beautiful, with his brown hair tousled against the pillow, and his plump lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply in and out. Was there honestly a limit to his love for this man who is four years older than him? No, absolutely, irrefutably not. The raven haired man was sure that if he were to try to fill up this entire planet with his love, it would burst with the pressure of it. He, too, prided in himself that he was not just all talk and no action. If there was anything in the orphanage that he had learned was that words were just words. He remembered the many times the caretakers would tell him he would get adopted, that they'd ensure it…only to be disappointed every time. Not that it matters anymore. He had his Hiro-san, he loves him with all his heart and he managed to prove his undying love by finally, FINALLY being able to catch up to him. He was finally a pediatric consultant in the hospital he works at, at just the tender age of 30 – something that few could accomplish. Of course Hiro-san went on to become a professor at Misuhashi University but that doesn't bother him anymore. He's finally caught on. That's all he wanted.

"No…wa…ki…" His eyes softened even more at hearing his name being called. At first he thought Hiro-san was just talking in his sleep –which thrilled him to no end since Hiro-san said HIS name in his sleep – but then eyelids fluttered to reveal bits of those brown eyes he loved so much.

"Yes, Hiro-san?" He had a big grin on his face now, happy to see his lover awake. Hiro-san was beautiful asleep…awake he was just…an angel.

"What the hell are you doing still up, idiot?" Hiro-san spat, looking at him with sleepy eyes. The younger man laughed. An angel with a devil's tongue. How adorable is that?

"Just admiring you as you sleep Hiro-s- " Before he could finish his sentence, a pillow collided with his face. He removed it to see Hiro-san's slightly flustered face. That only made him grin wider.

"S-s-stop being stupid and go to sleep! You've got work in the morning!"

"Hai, hai Hiro-san."

xXx

"Nowakiiiiii!" Before he could react, someone had glomped him from behind. It didn't take him long to realize who it was.

"Good morning Seiji-san," he greeted him politely. Seiji is another consultant in the hospital – replacing Tsumori who got transferred to another hospital. Although he somewhat missed his 'sempai' (even if Tsumori isn't really his sempai anymore), Seiji is a great orthopedic surgeon and over the months he'd worked there, they've become good friends.

Seiji, who had a strange mixture of blond and red hair and black eyes, grinned at him as he released his shoulders.

"Ahhh Nowaki always with the politeness. Anyway you seem like you're in a happy mood today? Got some yesterday night?"

The raven haired doctor chuckled. One thing he had to praise Seiji for is his bluntness. "No, nothing like that. I'm just happy that's all."

"Ahhh, yes nothing like coming home to a grouch who throws books at you constantly." Seiji said it with amusement in his voice. Of course, he knew about Nowaki's 'perfect and absolutely gorgeous' lover Kamijou Hiroki! They'd been introduced by Nowaki when Seiji was new at the hospital. He had gotten first-hand experience with that devil's temper when he had innocently hugged Nowaki while telling Kamijou-san about how they were such good friends now. The scars from the amount of punches he'd received were still visible on his body. Seriously, all he did was tell him he was getting along with his raven haired lover! There were times he wondered how such a calm, caring man like Nowaki can stand someone so…NOT calm and caring like Kamijou.

But Nowaki didn't share the same view as Seiji. One mention of his lover brought a small content smile to his face. Yes. There's nothing like coming home to his Hiro-san. This however caused Seiji to roll his eyes. Nowaki can be such a sap.

They were back in business mode when a nurse approached them with a clipboard in her hands. "Doctor Kusama, the father of your patient Sakura is here to pick her up. He would like to speak to you before he brings her home."

"Ah, that's no problem at all. Thank you," he said, taking the clipboard from the nurse who blushed at having such a handsome doctor be polite to her. "I'll see you later Seiji-san."

"See ya!" He waved as Nowaki made his way towards his patient's room. The nurse still hadn't left so he took the opportunity to place his arm around her shoulders. "You know you're extremely pretty! AND today is your lucky day beca- " Before he could finish his sentence, he got backhanded across his cheek and the nurse left with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Hmpf!" he heard her huff.

"Sheeeeeeshhh…" Seiji grumbled as he rubbed his sore cheek. "What is up with people and physically abusing me?"

xXx

"Nowaki-sensei!" The little girl exclaimed as she saw her favourite doctor enter. She was sitting in a large hospital bed and sitting next to her on the edge of it was her father. He stood and bowed to Nowaki and Nowaki did the same.

"Thank you Kusama-sensei for taking care of my Sakura."

The raven haired man waved it off with a kind smile. "It's been my pleasure Ken-san to take care of little Sakura." The little girl blushed happily at the comment.

Ken-san looked very grateful. "Sakura, my dear, can you wait outside for a second? Daddy wants to talk to the nice doctor for a bit."

"Aaawww…do I have to?" she pouted.

"Only for a little bit. I'll let you talk to Kusama-sensei again before we leave yea?"

"Okay!" With that, the child left the room, closing the door behind her. It was then that Nowaki waited for the man to speak.

"I can't…," Ken-san began as tears had welled up in his eyes. "I can't begin to thank you enough for helping my Sakura."

Nowaki empathized towards this man. Sakura has a severe case of asthma. He remembered clearly the day Ken-san ran into the hospital carrying his daughter in his arms. She was unconscious then, her breathing was laborious. It took a bit to stabilize her. What worried Nowaki now is that the cause of her asthma attacks was still unknown.

"Like I said Ken-san, it's been my pleasure. There's no need to thank me so much."

Ken-san nodded and looked away with tears still in his eyes. "You honestly don't understand…"

The young consultant cocked his head to the side, his expression confused. "What don't I understand Ken-san?"

The father of his patient sighed, then began to speak yet again. "You don't understand how it feels like to think that you'd lose someone important to you again."

Nowaki was silent. If talking would make this man feel better, then he was more than willing to listen.

"You see…my wife she…ummm…she passed away when she gave birth to Sakura."

His heart constricted for Ken-san. He could only imagine how distraught he must have felt…no actually he couldn't. Just the thought of losing his Hiro-san would make him go mad.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Those were the only words he could think of offering. Ken-san turned to face him yet again, and smiled despite the tears that were falling freely now.

"She always wanted a child you see…I was such a selfish bastard back then. All I wanted was just to work hard so that I can provide for her…not seeing that that wasn't really what she wanted. She wanted me to be with her, to start a family with her…to…"

He paused and Nowaki waited. For some odd reason, his heart was beating fast.

"So when she was actually pregnant, all she wanted was for me to stay by her side to take care of her and our daughter. But I didn't think that that was what she wanted. Since I was…the man of the house I should work harder so that when my daughter would come into this world, she'll have everything she'll ever want or need. And my wife would be happy…"

Ken-san was sobbing freely now. Nowaki felt a lump form in his throat.

"The day…the day she was in labour…I had a conference at Tokyo. We were staying in Kamakura you see so I couldn't go see her…I couldn't be there for her. They told me that she couldn't make it if they were to proceed with the delivery. She chose Sakura's life over hers. She didn't even stop to think that maybe I'd oppose to it…maybe…maybe she didn't think I care…"

"I…I couldn't look at my daughter for so long…it wasn't until my mother told me to take responsibility did I look at her. I noticed she has my wife's eyes…it was then that I knew I couldn't leave her side. Not like how I'd done with my wife…"

Ken-san looked Nowaki straight in the eye. "Still though…I can't help but think that I have been the one who robbed my wife of the family she wanted…I was never there for her…and I'm sure if I was, she would still be alive with our daughter…"

Nowaki gulped, trying to ease his tightened throat. "You shouldn't think such things Ken-san. I'm sure that's not what your wife would have wanted. And I'm sure that's not what Sakura would want her father to think."

The man laughed as he rubbed his tear streaked face with the back of his hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take your time."

"No, not at all."

xXx

"_Still though…I can't help but think that I have been the one who robbed my wife of the family she wanted."_ Those words kept repeating itself in his head over and over again like a mantra. He wondered why he was so bothered by it. He was however momentarily distracted when he entered his apartment to see Hiro-san on the couch reading a book he got from the secondhand book shop. Nowaki shook his head…he had to admit to himself that sometimes, just sometimes he was jealous of how much books got Hiro-san's attention. His beloved didn't even notice he was back since he was so engrossed with his book.

Nowaki walked towards the man until he was just about two inches away from him. He placed both his hands on either sides of the couch, affectively trapping the brown haired man. Nowaki leaned in, his nose almost touching the book Hiro-san was reading and still his beloved did not notice his return.

Having no patience (since he really NEEDED Hiro-san to pay attention to him), he spoke quite close to the University professor's ear "Tadaima, Hiro-san."

The brown haired man jumped, dropping the book in the process and watched wide eyes at his intruder. Then, after realizing who it was, punched the doctor on his shoulder.

"Idiot don't scare me like that!" Hiroki shouted. He then blushed and mumbled. "Okaeri…"

Nowaki smiled even as he rubbed his sore shoulder. His Hiro-san was so, so, SO very cute…and he loved him SO much.

"I love you…" He brought his lips to his beloved Hiro-san's. At first, the prideful man tried to push back but as Nowaki pressed his lips even firmer against his lips, he stopped and moaned into the kiss.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki moved to kiss Hiroki's cheek. "Hiro-san." He then moved to his forehead. "Hiro-san…" He bent down to kiss his neck. Hiroki gasped, his hands immediately clasping on Nowaki's thick black hair.

"N-n-nowaki…n-not here. B-b-bedroom. P-p-please." He breathed. It was so embarrassing how he got worked up so quickly! You'd think that after being together for 13 years, would make him used to the attentions Nowaki gave him. Only it didn't…in fact it felt like a whole new experience every time they'd make love.

Nowaki licked his beloved's collarbone and got more aroused at the loud moan he gave. "I understand. We'll do it properly there later." He started to loosen the button's on Hiroki's shirt only to be pushed away promptly. He blinked, not understanding what he did wrong.

"I-i-idiot!" Hiroki gasped, his body's needs clouding his mind a little. Still, he was slightly annoyed. "Why do you always insist of doing it your way? Why can't we d-do i-it the way I want it?"

'_Wait! What the f**k did I just say?'_ Hiroki was absolutely mortified! He not only inadvertently admitted he wanted to have sex with Nowaki, but he had also admitted that he wanted it his way! God, can it get any more embarrassing than this?

Nowaki stilled in his ministrations as Hiroki's fought through his embarrassment. Suddenly Ken-san's words came flooding back into his mind.

"_Still though…I can't help but think that I have been the one who robbed my wife of the family she wanted."_

The young consultant gulped. No…there's no way that he hadn't given his Hiro-san anything he could ever want. Besides he was here with him, giving him all the attention he deserves…so there couldn't possibly be…

When Hiroki finally got over his embarrassed mode, he immediately noticed Nowaki's stillness. "Hey, you alright?"

Nowaki blinked. "Sorry Hiro-san…" He gave a small peck on his beloved's lips which only made Hiroki blush and look away.

"Hiro-san…you…you're happy right?" the question was blurted out before Nowaki had a chance to think it through. It was Hiroki's turn to blink as he faced his lover once more.

"What's with the sudden question?"

"It…it's just that you…you never tell me whether you're really happy or not. With me."

Hiro-san's cheeks became so red that the redness of tomatoes would pale in comparison to them. "Wh-wh-what sort of question is that anyway?"

Nowaki gave a soft kiss to Hiroki's throat. "Do you have everything you want Hiro-san? Am I giving you everything you want? You know that if you want something, all you need to do is ask me and I'll do my utmost best to fulfill your wishes Hiro-san."

'_Where was all of this coming from? It better not be coming from that moron Seiji!' _Hiroki wondered_. 'Nowaki you idiot! We've been together for 13 years and you still have no idea about how much you make me happy? About how much I just…can't live without you. Idiot…you're the only one and the only one I want.' _But of course despite being together for so long, Hiroki still had problems telling Nowaki how he truly felt. Instead, he let his body do the talking. He shakily brought his hands to cup Nowaki's face and lowered his lover gently to give a soft kiss on the doctor's lips.

The doctor moaned into the kiss, completely forgetting his earlier questions as his mind was replaced completely by his desire to own this man.

Besides, somewhere in his unconscious mind, he understood what his Hiro-san meant.

xXx

It was his day off and Nowaki decided to do some spring cleaning…even if it wasn't spring. He vacuumed the living room, dusted the shelves, did the laundries…He wanted Hiro-san to come back to a beautiful and clean apartment. After two hours of cleaning, he was happy with the results…except for one little thing…the massive book shelves containing loads of Hiro-san's favourite books. He decided then that he'd dust it as well and perhaps maybe alphabetize them. He knew how organized Hiro-san liked things to be. And so the doctor in love proceeded to do just that. It felt like forever going through those books, and it did get annoying whenever he came across Usami-san's novels. Sure, he knew with absolute certainty now that Hiro-san didn't see his childhood friend that way anymore but it still irked him a little bit how precious these books are to him. Just as he was about to place one of Usami-san's novels in its right, alphabetized place on the shelf, a folded piece of paper slipped out of it. He picked it up and unfolded it to see what was inside…not to snoop around of course but to check to see if it was just a piece of trash Hiro-san forgot to throw. He was intrigued however, when he noticed Hiro-san's handwriting.

_I've just finished reading your novel for the fifth time. You truly are a gifted author Bakahiko, there's no doubt about it. And yet, although I loved every line in the book, it saddened me just the same. The part where Hikari realizes that she loved Saiki after he kissed her…made me remember of our past together. I wonder if you remember…that day you kissed me to stop me from crying. Even as I was in denial, I knew then that I loved you. _

_Hikari reminds me of me so much. She is so prideful - she didn't even admit her pain as she watched Saiki marry another woman. And yet, I could tell she was angry at the fact that he had stolen her happily ever after. She could no longer look to the future and see herself beside the man she loved, to be able to start a family filled with love and care. Nothing. It's exactly how I feel about you now. I love you so much…and yet I hate you. You've robbed me of a happy future. As I write this I realize that so many of my childhood dreams cannot be realized. I do not see myself marrying a woman. I do not see myself having children. I do not see myself growing old with the one I love and telling my grandchildren stories of when I was young. _

_All the things I've ever wanted…gone now. _

Nowaki's hands were shaking when he finished reading Hiro-san's words. He knew that this letter was old, with how flimsy and slightly brown the paper has gotten, so it wasn't really about Hiroki's love confessions to Usami-san (though really…if he were to see that eccentric novelist any time soon he might just inadvertently kill him for having _dared _kiss his Hiro-san)…it was just…his last words.

_All the things I've ever wanted…gone now. _Hiro-san wanted a family…something that was robbed by him the minute he found out he was gay…and now…does he still want a family? Was Nowaki preventing him from getting that? And if…and if that were the case does Hiro-san hate him then?

So many questions were running through his mind…and almost all of them were left unanswered. Hiro-san's happiness must come before his…but does that mean he has to let him go?

"_NO!"_

No, no, no there has to be some other way to give Hiro-san what he wanted! He knew he was being selfish but he didn't think he could survive without Hiro-san beside him. There must be another way! Hiro-san wants a family, Hiro-san wants a family, Hiro-san…

Wants a family.

And he will give him one.

He dialed a familiar number and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes, Kusama Orphanage speaking."

"Ah, yes this is Dr. Kusama Nowaki…"

"Kusama-sensei! It's always a pleasure to hear from you. How may I help you?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could book a session for me and my partner. .."

A pause.

"…We are thinking of adopting."


	2. Chapter 2

**When One Tries To Please**

"Hiro-san!" It shouldn't come as so much of a shock to him when his giant lover came crashing down on him. He would have ended up on the floor if it weren't for the strong arms that held him. The brunette blushed, his instincts telling him to push away…but he missed Nowaki. It felt like a long time since Nowaki wasn't on call in the hospital and even when he wasn't, he'd be busy with his own work. So despite his pride telling him to push the man away, he hugged back. He hoped though he wasn't holding on too tightly.

"I've missed you…," the raven haired man whispered into his ear making him shiver. Till today it annoyed him how much his lover affected him. Hiroki didn't say those words back to him but the way he clung on, the way he rested his head on his shoulder…told Nowaki more than any words could.

The raven haired man nibbled softly on the brunette's ear causing him to gasp. Nowaki gulped, already feeling himself excited as he began to kiss and lick his lover's neck. The fact that Hiroki didn't protest or push him away told him that the brunette wanted this just as much as he did.

'I'll just tell him later…' Nowaki thought, as he began to unbutton his lover's shirt.

xXx

Nowaki wrapped his long arm around Hiroki's naked form without having the slightest intention of letting go.

"Ano…Nowaki…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Is everything…alright?" Nowaki did not miss the concern in Hiroki's voice. Ahhh…he's always so perceptive. Right now, Nowaki really wished he wasn't. Hiroki on the other hand was worried about Nowaki. In the few, measly times they've seen each other this week, Nowaki has been clingy…well clingier than usual. There was a certain insecurity in his eyes…the same one that was always there when he used to mention their age gap a lot, when he was 'trying to catch up' with him and when his parents sent him those stupid matchmaking photos. Hiroki didn't really recognize it at first but after being together for so long…well he was pretty sure when something was troubling his lover.

"…Yeah…I'm fine Hiro-san…" Hiroki turned to face him, giving him a look that read 'like-hell-you-are'.

Nowaki gave a soft peck to his forehead…Hiro-san can be so cute. "Ano Hiro-san…is there anything you want? Anything that you think…I can't give you?"

Hiroki blinked. "Huh? What's with the question? Actually now that I think about it you asked me the same question last week."

"Ano…," Nowaki stopped abruptly. He didn't know if he should tell him about the letter he found this morning. "…It's because I love you."

Hiroki cocked an eyebrow. "Right. Now tell me what's going on or I will kill you!"

Nowaki was contemplating on what to say when Hiroki's hand came to rest on his cheek. "Nowaki…I'm worried about you."

The raven haired man gulped. Although Hiroki's pride has mellowed down over the years…at least around him it has…it was still rare to get him to say these kinds of things. That must mean he really have been worried. Nowaki placed both his hands on top of Hiroki's hand that was touching his cheek then lightly kissed its palm enjoying the blush it elicited from his lover.

"Hiro-san…we've been together for 13 years haven't we?" The happiness in Nowaki's voice was unmistakable. He sounded as if those all those years have been like heaven to him. The brunette blushed even more as he nodded.

"Well…have you ever wanted to…start your own family?"

Again Hiroki blinked. "Hahhh?"

"I mean…haven't you ever thought of maybe having a daughter or a son and then watch our child grow up and then maybe…they'd start their own family and so you'll be able to tell your life stories to them and-"

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki bursts out when it looked like Nowaki was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. _'What the hell? Where was all of this coming from? Why is he saying all these things?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nowaki didn't mention the letter. Obviously, Hiroki forgot the things he wrote in it. For once, he was happy with Hiro-san's lack of remembrance for the things he says. But still…"Hiro-san…I want to be able to give you everything…"

"Nowaki…if you haven't noticed we're both men. So unless one of us changes our sex...and don't you dare even think for one minute that I would suit better as a woman…it won't happen." _And anyway I don't want a family…I have you._ Those were the words he wanted to add but he wasn't going to say something that sappy.

"Unless…we adopt."

Hiroki stared into his lover's eyes and saw no signs that showed he was joking. "Are you joking?" He had to say it anyway.

"No I'm not Hiro-san..."

It took a full minute for Hiroki to grasp the seriousness of the situation. It finally hit him – Nowaki wants to adopt?

"NO!" Hiroki bellowed. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"Hiro-san…"

"NO okay just NO!"

"Why?" Nowaki asked.

"BECAUSE having a brat around would just be troublesome! We'd have to give the kid time, attention! You're a consultant and I'm a professor! We hardly even see each other on a daily basis…how the hell are we going to raise a kid?"

"The hospital's bringing in new recruits so I won't be on call so often anymore."

Hiroki released his hand from Nowaki's grasp to slap his forehead. "Oh, so you're going to raise the kid alone? Excellent!"

"We could always adopt someone older. Someone who won't always need us around."

"Someone older? What? A teenager? Even better! The brat's probably going to go against our words and…"

Nowaki cupped the sides of his love's face, effectively stopping Hiroki's train of thoughts. "Hiro-san…just think about it."

Hiroki glared. "And why are you so adamant about this?"

The raven haired man kissed him lightly. "Isn't starting a family the next step? We're pretty much covered financially right now, we've got a spacious apartment and Hiro-san you'd make a wonderful father!"

Hiroki roughly removed his lover's hands from his face. "And I suppose you want me to say you'd make a wonderful father too? Haven't you ever thought that maybe since we are a GAY couple, orphanages would be hesitant to let us adopt?"

"Kusama Orphanage is the orphanage I grew up in and the one that I donate to. I'm sure they'll make an exception for me."

Hiroki gasped. "Y-you've called them to discuss this already haven't you?"

The raven haired man bit his lip. "Hiro-san…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hiroki groaned. "Actually I shouldn't even be surprised! It's not like you even discuss anything with me!"

"Hiro-san please…-"

"ENOUGH! I'm going to sleep! I've got work to go to in the morning! And I suggest you do the same since you've got work too." Hiroki turned away from his lover and wrapped himself up tightly with the blanket and pretended to sleep.

"Hiro-san…" The raven haired man slowly neared his lover to plant a soft kiss to the brunette hair. "I love you. Please…think about it."

xXx

"Kamijou-kyoujuu!" It shouldn't come as a surprise when Miyagi's arms wrapped around Hiroki's shoulders. The brunette grumbled and roughly removed his arms.

"Miyagi-kyoujuu I am not in the mood for your childish acts right now." Hiroki grumbled.

"You're too serious Kamijou! Besides, you should be more careful around me since I AM the head of the literature department!" Miyagi teased.

"And as the head of department you should be doing your work instead of bothering me." Hiroki took a sip from his coffee. "BESIDES, I doubt the dean's son would approve of your visits to my office."

Miyagi cringed. "Ah Kamijou! Always the one to stick a knife in me."

"Mmm…," Hiroki affirmed.

"So tell me what's bothering you Kamijou."

"What makes you think there's something bothering me?"

"Well…," Miyagi went around to face him. He placed his index finger on his forehead. "You're furrowing your eyebrows way too much."

He removed his finger away. "Whatever."

It was at that moment that Haroyuki Daiki, associate professor came walking in. "Ah! Kamijou-kyoujuu, Miyagi-kyoujuu good morning! Ano…Kamijou-kyoujuu I've organized the paperwork you've assigned me and I was wondering if you could take a look at them to see if it's all in order."

Hiroki nodded approvingly. Haroyuki Daiki, who despite being 6 years younger than he was though looked much younger for his age with his dirty blonde hair and freckled face. His youthful looks however, did not affect his work ethics since Hiroki had to admit, he was a very conscientious worker.

"I'll do just that Haroyuki, thank you." Just when Hiroki was about to look at the paperwork, Haroyuki's phone went off.

"Ah! Sorry Kamijou-kyoujuu…it's just my wife she's pregnant."

The brunette waved his hand. "No, it's fine."

Haroyuki answered his phone, "Yes, dear is everything alright?...Wh-what? Are you sure?...You absolutely sure you're in labou-YES honey I'm sorry! I know I'm asking a stupid question. Is mama there with you?...So you two will be going to the hospital then? Right…I'll…see what I can do! Just hang in there!"

Kamijou watched as Haroyuki looked at him with wonder and absolute happiness in his eyes. "I'm…I'm going to be a dad!"

"Wowww! Congratulations Haroyuki-kun!" Miyagi cheered.

"Congrats Haroyuki...," Kamijou said with a smile plastered to his face, though he felt slightly awkward. He wasn't sure why until…

"It's just I…oh God this is happening so fast! Don't get me wrong I'm happy that it is! It's just…I never thought I'd become a dad so soon! To think I thought I couldn't love my wife more…when I found out she was pregnant, my heart just welled up with so much love that I thought it was going to burst on me!"

Miyagi chuckled. "Well then, what are you doing here for? Go and see her!"

Haroyuki hesitated. "But…my work…-"

"It's okay Haroyuki. Since you've finished my tasks for you and I don't see any errors in them, you can have a day off. In fact...take the week off. I'm sure your wife wants you to be by her side," Hiroki said.

"REALLY? Oh thank you Kamijou-kyoujuu!" With that Haroyuki hugged him tightly, cutting his airways.

"Let. Go. NOW."

"Right, right sorry Kamijou-kyoujuu. I'll be going now. Thank you again!"

The freckled face man hurriedly packed his things and left, leaving the two professors alone.

"That was very considerate of you Kamijou for letting him off work. It looks like you do have a soft spot somewhere inside of you."

"Pffft whatever. I just didn't think he would be very productive with his work anyway with thoughts of him being a family guy now," Kamijou said nonchalantly.

"Ahhh…but isn't it just beautiful? Starting a family!" Miyagi cooed.

"What's so beautiful about it?" Hiroki grumbled, getting back to his seat.

"Just taking the next step I guess. I heard somewhere that a couple's love can only be proven once they've got kids."

Hiroki cocked his eyebrow in interest. "Oh? And why is that?"

The older professor tapped his chin with his index finger, apparently in deep thought. "Because it's only when you have a kid that your love for each other would be tested."

Hiroki waited for Miyagi to elaborate his point but when it didn't seem like he was going any further with his point, he shrugged his shoulders and continued with his work. However, he did not understand why his heart was beating so fast.

xXx

When Hiroki got back that night, he knew he was in for it. Just the fact that there were frickin' candles and a whole gourmet meal on the kitchen table told him just that.

"Hiro-san! Okaeri!" The big lug appeared from out of nowhere to come and hug his beloved. The brunette pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood Nowaki."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"But I-"

"NO! For god's sake don't you understand simple Japan-" The younger man kissed him, cutting his sentence short. It took him a while to manage to pull himself away.

"The hell Nowaki?"

"Sorry Hiro-san. It's just you didn't seem to want to listen to anything I say."

"Oh I wonder why is that!" Hiroki spat.

Nowaki sighed, but he was nowhere near discouraged. "Just listen to what I have to say Hiro-san."

"I don't need to."

"Please?"

"NO!" Hiroki bellowed. Then it happened. The thing that ALWAYS happened whenever they fight. Nowaki's weary, puppy dog eyes. He tried to ignore it but…the flames of his anger dissipated a little as he continued to watch his lover.

"Ugh, fine. Speak."

"Hiro-san you were right. I did just jump on the decision myself without consulting you first. But…"

Hiroki waited. "But?"

"But I still think we should consider this. I called up the orphanage again just to make sure they understand that we're just considering adoption. We'll just have a look. If there's really no one that Hiro-san wants then we'll just forget about this."

The brunette took a deep breath in to control his raging temper. "What makes you think I'll even agree to that?"

Nowaki frowned. "Hiro-san…is the reason why you don't want to adopt is because…you want your own child?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Since when have I even wanted to have a child?"

The raven haired man bit his lip, unable to tell his lover that he had seen the letter. If Hiro-san was angry now, he was sure he'd be absolutely furious if he knew that he'd read something that seemed so personal. And so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Please?"

"You already know my answer Nowaki."

Nowaki approached Hiroki to wrap his arms around him, ignoring the fact that Hiroki was desperately trying to escape his hold. The young doctor then began to nuzzle his face on his lover's neck. "Please?"

"No."

He planted a kiss to the brunette's neck. "Please Hiro-san…"

"…No."

Nowaki began to caress Hiroki's back, feeling rather pleased with himself when his lover's breathing sped up.

"I love you Hiro-san…please…"

"No…I…"

He brought his hands up to his shoulders then to his neck. He then removed his face from his lover's neck to gaze down on those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"Hiro-san. Please."

Hiroki's mouth went dry for a moment. Never before has he seen such desperation in his lover's icy blue eyes. He looked away, hearing himself mutter, "Alright."

"Thank you Hiro-san! Thank you!" Nowaki swooped down to kiss those lips he loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes a short chapter. Really sorry but as I was writing this I felt like the chapter needed to stop there. Really sorry again. But anyway…this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed the last two chapters: VaniellaSky (thank you for reviewing both chapters!), Estelle J, Black Velvet Nerd, Alana-kittychan, Don-V and Dolasiar.**

**Encountering **

Hiroki looked at the scene in front of him with disinterest. At least, he hoped he was. His lover was currently playing with several kids at the orphanage, all of which seemed really happy and content to play with the tall, raven haired man.

"Nowaki-niisan carry me next, carry me next!" A girl no more than six gleefully said, with her arms spread out. Nowaki embraced her and lifted her up in the air causing her to giggle joyfully. The brunette averted his gaze, feeling somehow inadequate. He really was the polar opposite of his lover. Nowaki's liked around everyone; he on the other hand…well he was lucky if he got people to talk to him without shrinking back in fear.

So instead of 'realizing that this was a good idea' like Nowaki said it would when they arrived here earlier, he became even more certain that he wants nothing to do with this.

A young boy approached him then, holding out what looked like a bird origami. "Here!" He said excitedly. Hiroki blinked and took the origami from his hand.

"Err…thanks."

The boy smiled then ran off to join the other kids and Nowaki. Hiroki didn't notice it but Nowaki had secretly gave a wink at the boy and handed him a lollipop for his services. It was worth it since out of the corner of his eyes, Nowaki saw Hiroki had a small smile on his lips.

xXx

"Well Hiro-san? What do you think?" Nowaki asked. They were about to leave the orphanage, having given their thanks to the caretakers.

"I don't know Nowaki…I…-"

He stopped mid-sentence when hurried footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. The two lovers watched as a young teenage boy appeared.

"I heard there were guests so I came down…stairs…" The boy looked at Hiroki's way and immediately froze. The brunette found it odd, but that didn't stop him from giving the kid the once over. Lilac hair with grey eyes…he looked like one of those cherubs you'd see everywhere during Valentine's Day even if he was considerably tall despite his age. So tall in fact that he was barely an inch shorter than Hiroki. Briefly, the brunette wondered if the kid would be as tall as Nowaki when he grew up.

Nowaki, on the other hand, noticed the kid's too intense stare. It was disconcerting, so disconcerting in fact that he subconsciously moved closer to his older lover protectively. The kid seemed to notice this as his eyes moved briefly towards Nowaki, his head cocked to one side as if in deep thought.

"Oh, Itaru-kun I thought you were sleeping?" one of the caretakers said as she approached them.

"I was. Then I heard there were guests."

"Oh, yes well…Itaru-kun this is Dr. Kusama Nowaki and his partner Kamijou Hiroki. Kusama-sensei, Kamijou-san this is Kitagawa Itaru." She went on to elaborate though with sympathy in her voice, "He's new here at the orphanage."

Nowaki had no idea why but he thought for one brief moment, the boy's face had contorted in anger when the caretaker mentioned partner. He shook his head…no it couldn't be. He must be imagining things. Almost instantly, he felt guilty for thinking that about a child who'd just been brought to the orphanage. The boy must still be having troubles with his current situation. Being the philanthropist that he was, Nowaki's heart went out to him.

"Hello Kitagawa-kun," Nowaki said, with that gentle voice of his. "It's nice to meet you." The raven haired man looked at Hiroki expectantly. The brunette sighed, looked at the boy and gave a brief, "Yeah, same here."

Nowaki felt like groaning while the caretaker looked on disapprovingly at the brunette obviously not impressed by his rude behaviour.

"It's nice to meet you Kusama-sensei. And I'm glad to have met you too Kamijou-san." Itaru said politely. Again, Nowaki had felt uneasy with the way Itaru looked at his lover.

Nowaki coughed. "Well then I guess we'd best be leaving. We'll come back again soon enough." The man gave a bow of appreciation to the caretaker. "Thank you. You've been very helpful."

The caretaker smiled and bowed. "It was no problem at all."

"Goodbye, Kitagawa-kun," Nowaki said. He placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder so that they could leave.

"I hope to see you two again soon," Itaru said, though he kept his eyes on Hiroki. Hiroki didn't notice or at least pretended not to as he looked to his lover, his face clearly read that he wanted to leave.

They left the orphanage then but Nowaki could have sworn he felt like someone was staring at them the whole time it took for them to leave.

xXx

"So, Hiro-san how about it?" Nowaki asked once again as they've reached the train station. Both Nowaki and Hiroki had the money to buy a car but neither had thought it was necessary since it was much easier and efficient to move around by train.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. It just doesn't feel right," Hiroki grumbled.

Nowaki tried his best to squash all of his doubts. "Well the caretakers did say that one visit is hardly enough to choose the right one to adopt. In fact when I was living in the orphanage, I remembered seeing the same couples several times before they decided on their child to adopt."

Hiroki's heart constricted at the thought of a young Nowaki getting his hopes up on getting adopted and then having them crushed each time a couple adopted someone else. It was enough to make the man reach out for the younger man's hand to give it a light squeeze.

Perhaps Hiroki was seeing it all wrong. Maybe the reason why Nowaki was so insistent on adopting wasn't something that had to do with him…maybe it had something to do with the very idea that Nowaki never had a family to begin with. Maybe, adopting for him would provide for him the family he never had.

Nowaki felt confused when his lover placed his hand on top of his to give it a light squeeze and felt even more baffled when the brunette leaned his head on top of his shoulder.

"We…we'll just see alright Nowaki? If there's really someone then…we'll adopt yea?"

Nowaki smiled, feeling absolutely ecstatic. His Hiro-san is finally warming up to the idea. He was finally being able to give his Hiro-san everything he could possibly want.

"I love you so much Hiro-san."

"Mmm…yeah. I know."

If there was one thing that those thirteen years together hadn't thought them, was their lack of communication. They will see soon however, the consequences that that will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gomen-nasai everyone for the VERY late update…university been hell for me and it still is despite it being Spring break. Anyway on to the chapter…**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Don-V, VaniellaSky and Alanna-kitty chan. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter! Also there was a nameless reviewer that reviewed. Arigatou for reviewing! This one's for you too!**

**The Child with the Weird Purple Hair**

Hiroki sat in the living room, completely engrossed by the new novel his childhood friend Akihiko sent him when Nowaki came plopping down next to him on the couch. Hiroki didn't say anything, he didn't even move when his lover placed his arm around his shoulder. That's just how it was between them; the comfortable silence. Because they so very rarely saw each other, both wanted to cherish their time together whenever they could by just being close to one another. Or have sex. Words were never really that important.

Nowaki switched on the television to listen to the news, making sure to keep the volume low so to not disturb his beloved reading. Thirty minutes into it, he was already bored with it. There were the usual scandals of politicians and celebrities, corruption, natural disasters etc etc. Really, if it weren't for kind souls like Hiroki, he'd think the world was a dark place. He was about to close the television to have some real fun…fun being making love to his Hiro-san…when a particular news report perked his interest.

"…The body of the woman that was found earlier this week had been buried safely early this morning. The police could not find any evidence of foul play, inadvertently classifying this case as suicide."

' _Poor woman_,' Nowaki thought. He switched off the television, having enough of it then turned to face his lover who was still engrossed in his novel. The raven haired man still felt a pang of jealousy whenever his lover read a novel from the silver haired novelist. Being the 'brat' that Hiroki always calls him as, he grabbed the book from Hiroki's hands playfully.

"Wha- Nowaki! Give that ba-"

"Hiro-san! I missed you!" Nowaki hugged the brunette tightly.

"Brat, I've been here this whole time. How can you say you miss me? Now let me go!"

"I still miss you Hiro-san. I miss your voice, your gaze, your touch…"However, Nowaki did release Hiroki but only to push him lightly to lie on the couch.

"I-idiot! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nowaki asked as he placed his hands on either side of his lover, pinning him to the floor. "I'm going to make love to you." He tweaked his beloved's nipple through his shirt and felt pleased by the gasp it elicited.

"Bed…room...," Hiroki moaned.

"Later…I want to enjoy my Hiro-san now because I've missed him so much…"

xXx

Nowaki had to wonder if it was possible to make love this passionately once they adopt. The seme in him already had fantasies of cornering his uke and trying to convince him to have sex with him quiety while their child sleeps peacefully in the next room. He grinned, if his Hiro-san knew of his fantasies he was sure he'd get at least ten books to his skull which is why he'd keep them to himself.

"Nowaki…" His eyes fell to his lover, feeling his heart already melt at the sight of Hiroki wrapped in blankets, his chest exposed and him totally glowing with the aftermath of their love making.

"Hmmm?" Nowaki hummed contentedly as his hand moved lovingly up and down Hiroki's arm.

"Do you…do you think the kid will like me?"

Nowaki arched his eyebrow questioningly. "What kid Hiro-san?"

Hiroki huffed impatiently. "The one we are going to adopt!"

"Ohhh…right," Nowaki's eyes softened. "You've got nothing to worry about Hiro-san. I am a 100% sure the child will love you! I did tell you you'd make a great dad didn't I?"

"Yes but you also say I'm cute! Your opinions are hardly correct."

"But Hiro-san you ARE cute!"

"Ugh, enough!" Hiroki wished he had a book to throw at his overgrown lover.

Nowaki smiled fondly at his beloved and went to cup the side of his face with his hand. "Trust me. You're amazing Hiro-san. Whoever we'd adopt will love you…but of course not as much as me."

"Idiot…,"Hiroki mumbled softly as he brought his hand to touch Nowaki's that was now caressing his slightly reddened cheek. "How can you say such embarrassing things so freely?"

"It's because I love you so much." And they were kissing again, completely melting in each other's love.

When they were done, Hiroki leaned back against Nowaki's broad chest.

"Hiro-san…do you want to adopt a girl or a boy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want us to adopt a girl or a boy?" Nowaki repeated

"I don't know…I don't really have a preference. What about you Nowaki?"

"I don't mind either as well, Hiro-san."

Silence fell between them for a moment in which case the brunette contemplated on whether he should say what was on his mind.

"Mmmm…Nowaki?"

"Yes Hiro-san?"

Hiroki nestled his head against his lover's neck and mumbled something that made Nowaki feel so unbelievably touched.

"…You'd make a good father too."

Although he wouldn't admit it to Hiro-san, he was feeling rather insecure about adopting. He wouldn't back out of course, not at the expense of Hiro-san's happiness but he really wasn't sure of his abilities. He's never had a father or even a role model. He looked up at Hiroki but that's a whole other thing. He is a pediatrician and he does absolutely love children but he didn't think that that was enough to understand how to raise a kid.

But his beloved had faith in him and that was enough for him. He'd squash his insecurities for his Hiro-san. Absently, he wrapped his arms tightly around his petite lover.

"By the way Nowaki…once we've adopted someone, where is the kid going to stay?"

Nowaki blinked. "In the spare bedroom of course."

Hiroki glared. "You mean he or she is going to sleep on THAT bed."

Nowaki scratched his head, still not getting Hiroki's point. "Well…yeah."

The brunette groaned. "ON the bed where we do THIS all the time?" He gestured towards their naked bodies.

It took the raven haired man a second to finally understand and once he did, he bursts out laughing. God, his Hiro-san is so cute.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Nowaki tried to stifle his laughter. "Don't worry Hiro-san, there won't be any evidence of our miscellaneous deeds on it and if it bothers you, we won't have sex on that bed anymore…or is the problem that Hiro-san will miss having it on the bed?"

Hiroki's eyes widened. "NO!" Nowaki chuckled. There was no doubt that his Hiro-san is the cutest man on earth. He scooped him up in his arms then got out of bed with his brunette lover still in his arms in bridal style.

"Wait! What are you doing? Put me down brat! Where are you f**king taking me?"

Nowaki walked joyfully towards the 'other room'. "Since Hiro-san's going to miss having sex in the other room, let's do it lots there till Hiro-san's sated!"

Hiroki stopped struggling for a bit to shout, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Nowaki shut the door behind him eagerly.

xXx

The train ride towards the orphanage wasn't as bad as Hiroki thought it would be. Perhaps, it had something to do with him finally accepting this turn of event. Or maybe, just maybe it had something to do with his raven haired lover who kept smiling and humming a happy tune throughout the whole journey. It made him happy to think that he was the one to cause Nowaki's happiness.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted with the same caretakers.

"It's good to see you again Kusama-sensei, Kamijou-san."

"Yes, we've been expecting you." The other said. They led the couple in and immediately they were greeted with a room full of children. Hiroki frowned and almost instantly his scowl was back in place. Those children reminded him of the current situation, of the current dilemma in his and Nowaki's life. Despite whatever Nowaki may think, he DEFINITELY disliked the idea of a total stranger, be it a child, to intrude in their lives.

As if reinforcing his thoughts, a kid practically dragged Nowaki away so that they could play together. The brunette could already tell that there'll be a repetition of their previous visit there. Hiroki inwardly groaned. '_Why the hell did I agree to this? Well whatever, I can't take my words back now.'_

Hiroki situated himself in one corner, his eyes never leaving his lover who was now playing with most of the children in the room. _'Even after all these years…you are still such a kid Nowaki,'_Hiroki thought with fondness. Silently, he prayed Nowaki would never change.

"Hello Kamijou-san. It's nice to meet you again."

Hiroki turned to the source of the sound and felt vaguely surprised that he didn't really need to look down at this person. The lilac hair and grey eyes seemed familiar to the brunette, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Errr…hi," he replied nonchalantly. The kid smiled politely in return and despite himself Hiroki can't help but think that he really looked like an angel. Not that it mattered much to Hiroki. It was just a fact that didn't hold any value to him.

"Do you mind if I tag along here? It's just that it's pretty hectic in here and I'd prefer to read this book here where it's quieter."

Hiroki arched an eyebrow. "You read?" He didn't know why but he always had this impression that kids disliked reading. Of course, this kid wasn't really a kid since he looked old enough to be a teenager but still…actually since he's a teenager he should hate reading more. His scowl deepened at the thought of his lazy ass students.

"Well, I do. Actually right now I'm reading a book by Usami-sensei."

Hiroki's eyes widened at the familiar name. His eyes flickered to the cover of the book that was indeed Bakahiko's book…and not just ONE of Bakahiko's book but it used to be one of his personal favourites. The title was simply called 'Unrequited Love', and yet its contents were anything but simple.

It tells the story of an ordinary woman Hikari who was close friends with the first son of the president of a successful editing company. His name was Saiki. Hiraki was indeed in love with Saiki but hadn't realized it not until the night where a drunken Saiki came back from the annual company's party and accidentally kisses her. That night Hikari was so happy to have found out her love for him, that she promised herself that she would confess to him. She was certain that he loved her after the kiss they shared. But sadly, she was only being delusional as the following day Saiki (who had a bit of a hangover) jokingly told her that he needed more nights of partying to enjoy his few months left as a bachelor. Yes, during the company's party, it was announced he was getting married to the daughter of the CEO of a major corporation. Hikari was heartbroken but for the sake of their friendship she fiend happiness for him, she had even agreed to come to his wedding. Her pride had stopped her from crying but her heart was filled with so much sorrow.

Pain. Loss. Loneliness. All of it consumed her and yet she was still so very much in love with Saiki. So much so that she never married even with the many suitors, one of them being the handsome and rich Daisuke who loved her with all his heart. She ended up dying of old age, on the bed of her small home. She welcomed death, thinking of it as release of her sorrow for all those years of being alone but when her tired eyes finally closed, she wished she had seen her Saiki one last time.

Saiki had turned up to her funeral, weeping softly for his best friend while his wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. At that time, he didn't understand why but he'd wished his wife would release him. Hikari had always been there for him, always supported him, and had been his best friend through thick and thin even more than his own wife had. He never did understand though, why she never married. However, he silently admitted to himself that he preferred it that way for he would have his best friend all to himself. For a while, these selfish thoughts swarmed in his mind, until Daisuke approached him. Angered at the fact that Saiki showed up to the funeral, he had accidentally revealed the reason behind Hikari's loyalty…that she had been madly in love with Saiki. Saiki, with his remorse, kneeled before her tombstone and sobbed.

'_Why do I remember such things so vividly?'_ Hiroki's mind grumbled. He could already feel the bitter nostalgia of his past where he'd been in love with his best friend Akihiko. Abruptly, he pushed it aside. Not important. The book WAS his favourite only because it reflected his feelings for the silver haired man that was his childhood friend. Unrequited love had dominated his life for years. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that when Nowaki came into his life, that part of his life didn't matter anymore and the book had been long forgotten. Now that Akihiko's books were kinder, not so much of bitter loneliness anymore, he found that he preferred his change of writing style more than his old style.

"Do you know it?"

Hiroki blinked and turned to the cherub like boy.

"Know what?"

"The book. Sorry it's just that you looked like you recognized it."

"I do recognize it," Hiroki began. "However, what I'm more interested in is why in the world is a kid like you reading a book like that?"

Itaru shrugged, seemingly not offended by Hiroki's pointed question. "I like to read and I found this book interesting. Hikari is…very admirable."

Hiroki's eyebrows raised.

The purple haired teen cocked his head slightly. "Do you not agree?"

"It…it's not that I don't agree but most would find her foolish," Hiroki explained, not entirely sure as to why he was and to top it all off, with a BRAT.

"Why?" Itaru asked.

"Because…," Hiroki stopped halfway to gather his thoughts. "Because she spent her whole life alone, desperately clinging to a love she knows would never be hers. She could've been happy with Daisuke, he could've given her all the love and riches she'd need and yet she still chose Saiki."

"But you do think she's admirable, despite all of that don't you?"

Hiroki looked at the grey eyes of the boy. Somehow they reminded him of a pair of silver eyes that belonged to his childhood friend and he couldn't stop himself from replying, "Yes, I think she's admirable for making the decisions she made head on…without any regrets."

Itaru smiled angelically. "I do too."

It took Hiroki a minute to realize that he was having a decent conversation with a kid, something that hardly ever happened with people _his_ own age let alone a child!

Before he could ponder more on this, he spotted giant of a lover approaching them. Hiroki felt his heart melt at the goofy smile on his face. He then scowled at himself for admitting to such mush!

"Hiro-san! Come on don't just stand here, let's play with the rest of the kids and…" His blue eyes fells on the lilac haired boy next to his lover.

"Kitagawa-kun?"

"It's nice to meet you again Kusama-sensei." The kid bowed respectfully as it finally dawned on Hiroki that they've met this kid before at their first visit to the orphanage. The kid that randomly came running down the stairs and who kept staring at him like he had two heads!

Nowaki bowed in return though Hiroki could have sworn it looked forced.

"It's nice to meet you again Kitagawa-kun. Have you been keeping Hiro-san company then?"Nowaki asked politely.

"Not at all. In fact I think it's the other way around. Kamijou-san's been really good to me." Hiroki wondered why the kid or Kitagawa-kun said that...it wasn't like he did anything special and anyway their conversation only lasted a few minutes.

"I'm sure he has," Nowaki said, smiling affectionately to his lover which only caused the brunette to blush. "Hiro-san, there are a few kids who'd love to get to know you…"

Hiroki cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Kids who'd love to get to know Kamijou The Devil? Granted, no one knew he was known as that here but still, it was awfully suspicious.

"Ermm…right. I guess we'll go…"

"Kamijou-san," the boy spoke, stopping the couple mid-step. "…if you'd like, I could show you my book collection? They aren't much. I couldn't bring most of my books with me when I came here but I absolutely love them!"

Upon the mentioning of books, Hiroki found himself torn between the prospect of seeing more books and the wish to make his lover happy by entertaining the rest of the brats there. Somehow, the first option seemed easier compared to the latter…

Nowaki, in the meantime, was not pleased by how things turned out. For some inexplicable reason, he didn't like that kid, didn't trust him much. He knew that he shouldn't feel that way for a kid that was no older than 13, but something in the way he spoke and the way his eyes bore on his Hiro-san that made him feel like there was more to this kid than meets the eye. And he was almost certain that whatever it was that was more, it wasn't pretty. But the young doctor had not missed the desire in his beloved's eyes at the mention of books. It's the look he always got whenever books were in the equation.

And to strengthen his point, the brunette with barely hidden delight spoke, "…What books are there?"

"Oh loads! I've got other books from Usami-sensei as well. Not to mention some classic English novels like Oliver Twist and…"

Hiroki looked at his lover pleadingly. Nowaki sighed. And he thought he was the one with the irresistible puppy eyes…

"May I come and see them too Kitagawa-kun?" Nowaki asked.

"Sure Kusama-sensei! Come with me! The books are in my room…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey everyone! I'm sorry but this isn't going to be the next chapter. Unfortunately, as of right now this story will be on hiatus since I'll be having exams in May (major ones...*sighs*). BUT! Of course once that's done it will be the SUMMER holidays AND so I WILL write more chapters then. : ) I hope you guys understand…I just needed to write this since there have been reviewers who really want the next chapter to be up. :( I love you! And it seriously breaks my heart to make you guys wait! But trust me if I write now (in the panicked state that I'm in ) I'd probably write something SO HORRIBLE that it wouldn't even make sense. **

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! It means soooo much to me that you guys enjoy the story and that most think it's well written (English isn't my first language so I make loads of grammatical errors…something my lecturers are VERY familiar with :P). Also, I want to point out something, some reviewers have also mentioned that this reminds them of The Orphan and (I'm sure) some are wondering if this is going to be like a rewrite of it. I'll admit this story was inspired by the movie BUT although some themes will be similar, it won't be the same. I'll make sure of it *evil grin* but of course I won't mention any more than that…**

**I'll see you again in June! :D You are all SO WONDERFUL!**


End file.
